This invention relates in general to folding blank displays and more particularly to one piece folding blanks that fold and lock to form self-supporting vehicle simulating displays.
Display units, packaging containers, and the like formed from one or more pieces of a flexible, sheet material such as cardboard or plastics are well known in the art. More specifically, it is known to form relatively simple box-like cardboard containers for holding and displaying merchandise at retail sales outlets. While such structures are suitable for holding the articles on sale, they usually have a limited promotional and sales value. More complex displays are generally more effective merchandising aids, but they often require additional component pieces and are more difficult to assemble than the conventional box-like structures. Moreover, the conventional containers, and even more complex displays, usually do not suggest the nature or use of the product held in the display. These deficiencies are particularly acute in the sale of certain motor vehicle accessories such as stick-on thermometers and stick-on levels for use on camping vehicles where it is desirable to display the accessories in a structure which simulates such a vehicle and illustrates the use of the accessories.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a one piece blank that readily folds to form a vehicle simulating display and has a simple tab locking system that reliably secures the blank in the folded vehicle simulating position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle simulating display which provides a rugged, doublewalled container area which is highly durable and has good thermal insulating properties.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a vehicle simulating folding blank display which has a relatively low cost of manufacture, is easy to assemble, and can be detachably secured within a surrounding sheet of material.